Undergrads: Midnight Pit Stop
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: One-shot  A drunken Rocko appears at Gimpy's dorm room one late night. Kept the story short so its an easy read!   Warning Rocko x Gimp, no sex just oral  P ...Please R&R!


**Computer interlock  
System log  
system drive on  
….Play video**

"Alright, now it's time to sit back and…"  
Gimpy sat back on his chair, his strange thin built relaxing on its soft cushion. He unzips his pants has he the video started playing on his many computer screens.

"Yo Gimp! Open up!"

The number 1 from Tekerson tech jumped at the loud banging, he quickly turned off the monitors, turned the sound on low and zipped up.  
_'Damn it'_ he curse under his breath than turned his chair around has his room door open.

"…The hell? Rocko, what do you want?"  
The thin nerd faced the tough hairy frat boy. He reeked of beer and something mouldy.

"I…I don't know why I'm here"  
He began, his speech was sluggish.

"You're drunk"

"I….I…why am I here again?"  
Rocko was spacing out, and Gimpy was getting annoyed.

"Don't touch anything, don't sit on anything, just stand there till you sober up"  
Gimpy sat back down and just hoped the ape would soon pass out.

Sadly Rocko did not. He started to walk over by Gimpy's bed, stepping on a few of his rare star wars collectibles.

"Gah!"  
Gimpy stood up, his hands pulling on his hair.  
"Rocko!"  
Rocko turned around with a 'what did I do' look on his face. Gimpy got down and clutch has many of his collectibles has he could, moving them away from the drunk.

"So….like whats up?"  
Still drunk the man just said whatever came to his head, not really thinking.

"Rocko your frat boy like clumsiness is only suppress by that of Jar Jar Binks, so I think it's best if you pass out someplace else"

Rocko just stood there, mindless has ever.  
"Can I jerk off in here?"

"Damn it Rocko! How many times do you ask that and how many times have I said no!"

"Ummm….there was that one time…"

Gimpy was taken back from that, it was true he let Rocko use his room…but that was once, just once.

"Look Gimpy, I ain't got a girlfriend so what's a guy gotta do?"  
Rocko started to remove his belt…but couldn't get the thing to come off. He was drunk after all.

"Okay this….wait, stop!"  
Gimpy reached for Rocko, trying to get him to stop, but the man was strong and pushed him away. Gimpy fell back to his chair, which then hit his computer…and then all his monitors came on.

"Grk?"  
Rocko looked up at all the screens. It was him…jerking off. At first he wasn't sure it was him but soon it hit him.  
"Wha?"  
He pointed at the screens and stared at Gimpy, who sat on his chair, unable to face his friend. A wave of shame filled him.

"…I have no idea what that is"  
He said, playing the denial card. However Rocko knew that wasn't true, He grab the man by the shirt and held a fist in the air.

"What is that!"  
He shouted, ready to beat Gimpy to a bloody mess.

"I…I…"  
Sweat was pouring has he looked away….still unable to face his friend.  
"Your Anakin like grip is…hurting me…"  
Gimpy was…getting turned on. And it showed, it really did.

Rocko dropped Gimpy, and unzipped his pants pulling out his member. Gimpy just watched has his mouth started to water. Without being told anything he lean forward and tried his hardness to take in that whole frat boy cock. He choked on its tart like favour but really, it wasn't all that bad. In fact Gimpy was loving it…he could feel his own cock getting hard and stiff.

"Better…then my ex…"  
Rocko was halfed eye when he looked down on the nerd who was worshiping his cock. He placed his hands on the others head and pushed him to take more of his cock. Gimpy choked as drool slip down to his chin. The nerd let out a power felt moan, a sound that filled the room with more enthusiasm. Rocko was starting to feel real good real fast, he sat on Gimpy's chair and just laid back.

"Holy hell…."  
Were the only words the former G-prime could say before he went back to sucking off his friend. He started to pick up greater speed, and allowed his tongue to really explore every throbbing, pounding vein. Soon little bits of pre-cum was dipping from Rocko's massive cock head. The taste was only greater than that lovely manly musky smell that was Rocko.

"Gotta' eat it up, wussie!"  
And with that Rocko force Gimpy's head further down.

"Gurrek!"  
Gimpy was only able to make such a sound as his mouth was filled with the bitter yet syrupy taste of frat boy cum. The explosion had a much different outcome for Rocko, who just yelled in pure pleasure.

There was a pause as both men realised what just happened. Rocko looked down, and saw some cum still dripping from his, now limp, cock to his balls. To which Gimpy went back to 'work' and cleaned up the mess.

"Slo…slow down…"  
Rocko closed his eyes…Has Gimpy finished he looked up.

And Rocko was asleep.

"….grrr, Jerk off ass-hole"

::THE END:: 


End file.
